


Show of Power

by crylorenaissance



Series: Empress of the Known Galaxy AU [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dominant Armitage Hux, F/M, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slight BDSM elements, Vaginal Sex, allusions to impact play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crylorenaissance/pseuds/crylorenaissance
Summary: The General and Empress spend a moment alone in his office but are caught by a lower officer. Their relationship becomes a topic at the meeting of High Command by someone who seems interested solely in causing trouble.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Empress of the Known Galaxy AU [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106720
Kudos: 7





	Show of Power

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said the next installment would be clean but I lied. I had some ideas based on headcanons I posted to my tumblr (@thembohux) and wrote this instead. Clean content coming soon, I promise

The bridge was surprisingly dull for once. The resistance seemed to have gone underground. Still, keeping order was a full time job. Lita had come to check on progress and make sure nothing was going wrong. She  _ hated  _ when Armitage got too stressed from the incompetence of the staff. Luckily, Commander Mitaka was able to keep everyone in line along with Armitage.

“General Hux, is there anything else I can do to help?”

“No, thank you, your majesty. However, I would like to speak with you in my office. Are you available?”

“Of course, sir.” Her voice came out high and breathy. Hux tried to hide his smirk. One of the lower officers nearby was listening and observing their interaction. He had been doing so the entire time the empress and General had interacted. He noticed the way she would gently touch Hux’s arm or press against his side. The officer had  _ also  _ noticed the general’s hand ghost along the Empress’ waist. 

“Commander, take control while I speak with the empress,” Hux told Mitaka.

“Yes, sir.”

Lita followed Armitage back to his office, eager for their “conversation.” They had figured out a way to communicate on the job somewhat easily. Armitage also had an adjoining refresher with his office that allowed both of them to get cleaned up after they had their fun with one another.

The moment the door to his office slid shut, Armitage grabbed Lita’s waist and pulled her up for a kiss.

“I love watching you take control out there,” she moaned as Hux began to kiss down her neck.

“You’ve always loved power. The base test? You practically fucked me right there on the stage. After we won Exegol?”

Lita laughed softly as Armitage sat down on the sofa and she straddled his lap, already starting to grind against him.

“If I recall correctly, after Exegol,  _ you  _ begged me to tie you up and use you,” she teased.

“Then perhaps when I had my promotion? Do you remember that, my darling?”

“Refresh my memory.” She reached down between them, undoing his pants. Hux raised his hips enough to push them down around his thighs. Lita stood long enough to take off her panties and slip them into the pocket of Hux’s greatcoat. 

“How you-  _ fuck-  _ whined and practically begged for me. Nearly got us caught, naughty girl.” Hux moaned as he slid all the way inside Lita. His hands shook as he reached to grab her hips, partially to stabilize himself and partially to have control. He held her in place, reveling in the way Lita squirmed and writhed in his lap trying to get any type of friction or movement. Hux gave a few shallow thrusts upward, making Lita whine. 

“Armitage,  _ more.”  _ It was soft.  _ Sweet,  _ even. She tried giving him a gentle kiss as well, which Armitage happily accepted. “Please,  _ cyare?”  _ There, that’s what he wanted. The pleading tone, pouty lip and fluttering lashes.

Hux began to guide her hips at a steady pace. He wanted to take his time with her, rather than treat this as a quick fuck that wouldn’t leave his darling empress satisfied. She had been  _ so good  _ for him earlier on the bridge. He only teased when he wanted her to be needy for when he got off his shift but Armitage was in a giving mood now.

“Oh, my darling, you feel so good like this.” He moved his hands up along Lita’s waist, allowing her to keep pace but making it clear she was still to follow orders. His hands grabbed at and kneaded her breasts as Lita let out shuddering moans.

“More!” Armitage gave a particularly hard thrust upward, his cock grazing her front wall and making Lita cry out. “Oh,  _ yes!  _ Right there!”

“Shh, my darling. You don’t want to get caught, do you? Have everyone hear their empress being-”

Lita leaned forward, pressing her lips to Armitage’s as she began to snap her hips just a little harder against his. She pulled away just enough to press their foreheads together.

“Mmm, oh, Armitage!” Her voice was soft, lips parted as she tried to breathe evenly.

“So pretty like this. My darling, beloved empress being taken care of so well.  _ All  _ for me.”

“All yours. All for you,” Lita breathed, eyes rolling back as she pressed her face into Armitage’s neck.

One of Hux’s hands ran up the inside of her thigh before beginning to rub her clit in tight circles. Lita clenched around him, a moan coming from her throat.

Armitage slowed his pace and took his hand out from between her legs. Lita whined, eyes beginning to water from frustration. She was  _ so  _ close!

Armitage wiped away the tears that started to spill down her cheeks.

He started guiding Lita’s hips again, eyes fixed on the way her lips parted as moans and sighs slipped out. Armitage looked down slightly to her throat. He leaned forward, kissing and biting at the exposed skin before dragging his tongue up to Lita’s jaw.

“Good girl, my darling. Just a little bit more. Will you come for me?”

“Yes! Oh, please, General!”

The door slid open.  _ Shit. _

The officer from before stood in the doorway dumbstruck by the sight before him.

“Sir, I have a report for you to sign off on.”

Lita bit her lip, trying to stay completely still in this situation. The Officer’s eyes flitted over her, lingering on her exposed thigh. There was an imprint on her skin, close to where her hip and thigh met. It was in Aurebesh but he had trouble making out what it said.

“Make it quick, Officer.”

“Yes, sir.”

He shuffled forward, handing his datapad to Hux. He got a better look at the imprint, finally able to read it. Then his face flushed. The imprint on the Empress’ thigh read “slut.” 

Armitage looked down at the report, scrolling through before signing off on it. Hux noticed where the officer’s eyes lingered and a hand went over the marks. Lita bit down on her tongue, feeling the stinging in her leg as Armitage lightly squeezed it. He had enjoyed himself the night before, using a paddle on the Empress’ thighs while he had her tied down to the bed. Now she had the marks to show for it.

“Officer, you are to tell no one what you saw,” Hux warned, handing back the datapad as Lita kissed his neck. “The Empress and I have reputations to uphold.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.” He gave Lita a quick bow. “Your majesty.”

“Officer.”

The moment he was gone and the door was closed again, Armitage repositioned them so Lita was on her back beneath him. His thrusts came  _ harder, faster.  _ One of his hands pressed over Lita’s mouth, muffling her moans.

“Shh, darling,” he moaned. He was close. Armitage’s thrusts became sloppy but no less rough. Lita’s eyes rolled back and he felt her clench around him before Armitage gave a final thrust and spilled inside her.

Armitage removed his hand from Lita’s mouth and leaned down for a kiss as he pulled out.

“You should get cleaned up, darling.”

Hux grabbed her waist and pulled Lita up into a sitting position.

“I really shouldn’t show up to the meeting of High Command with cum running down my thighs.”

Hux gave Lita a kiss before she went to the refresher to clean up. 

Kylo had come to get Lita for the meeting and was waiting with Armitage when Lita came out of the refresher.

The remainder of High Command were all there when they arrived. Lita took her seat between Kylo and Armitage.

“Supreme Leader, is there any urgent business?”

“Yes, Emperor Ren. The queen of Naboo wishes to have a meeting with you and the Empress soon. Are you willing to meet?”

“Yes. Supreme Leader, you and General Hux will join us. We need military  _ and  _ political expertise for any deals we will make moving forward.”

“Yes, your majesty,” Ellaria said. “That is all I have on my agenda. I turn over all other opportunities to the remainder of High Command.”

The meeting dragged on. While Kylo and Lita listened, he occasionally pressed a kiss to the back of her hand, which he held in both of his. Nobody  _ dared  _ to question the Emperor when he was affectionate with his wife.

“May I bring an issue to the table?”

“Of course, Allegiant General Pryde,” Kylo said.

“The nature of the relationship between Empress Cetrye and General Hux. I’ve been hearing  _ talk _ from lower officers.”

“Is that so, Allegiant General?” Lita asked, head tilted slightly to the side. “What sort of talk?”

“Rumors that you are more than just friends and colleagues, as you’ve both led many to believe.”

Armitage’s jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed. Of course Pryde was going to make trouble again.  _ Everyone  _ knew at this point, they just had the sense to keep their mouths shut.

“Allegiant General, thank you for bringing this to my attention. I will address these rumors, but may I suggest that you stop encouraging talk of this kind? Silence it the moment you hear it,” Lita replied. “I’d prefer you also not air these grievances for all of High Command and come directly to me next time.”

Kylo made no effort to hide his smirk. Ellaria also seemed somewhat amused at the way Lita handled the situation. Pryde shrank in his seat slightly.

“Yes, your majesty. I apologize for my misstep.”

“Perhaps I’d be more inclined to accept that apology if you didn’t continuously repeat this behavior. Don’t think I haven’t noticed your repeated attempts to humiliate both General Hux and me.”

“I would  _ never,  _ your majesty! I’m appalled you would even think I’d do such a thing.”

Ellaria rolled her eyes from next to Pryde. 

“Then be less obvious in your efforts to do so.” The room fell silent after Lita spoke. “Shall we continue, Supreme Leader? Emperor Ren?”

“Yes, Empress Cetrye. Anyone else?” Ellaria asked. Nothing. “Alright, meeting dismissed.”

“Allegiant General, stay behind for a moment, would you?” Lita called. “The rest of you may go back to your stations.”

She was  _ far  _ from done with him. 


End file.
